


Homemade Souffle

by Kate1013



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate1013/pseuds/Kate1013
Summary: “So let me get this straight – you lied about the fact you can’t cook?”Sam cooks for Jack. Set after Season 8 in the 'getting to know you' phase.





	Homemade Souffle

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my laptop for a good 7 or 8 years so I finally decided it was time to dust it off and post it. It's unbeta'd as I've been totally out of the fanfic loop for a long time. I do however, remember as clear as day why i wrote this - the fact that Sam once told an alien that she made a mean souffle and yet everyone always seems to think she can't cook, has always bugged me :)

“So let me get this straight – you lied about the fact you can’t cook?” Jack’s voice was full of disbelief as he stared over at the woman in the kitchen, eyes narrowed at her. He was placing some knives and forks on the dining table just yards away, the smell of a casserole wafting up into the air.

Sam shrugged. “I never actually said I couldn’t cook,” She stated.

Jack frowned as he tried to remember back several years. “You made that awful sludge once on that planet with all those roman looking people...”

Sam merely frowned back. “That was Anya, the town leader’s wife. She wouldn’t let me help. I told you that at the time.”

“We just thought you were...” Jack waved a hand in the air.

“Shifting the blame?”

He at least had the grace to look sheepish. 

“Well I wasn’t... like I told you at the time.” She shot him a look. Jack tried to dodge it by focusing on the task before him. “Besides,” Sam continued, “You like my soufflé.”

Jack frowned. “The one you buy from the store around the corner and bring to nearly every party where there’s food?”

“Actually I don’t buy it from the store...”

Jack paused and stared at her. “You make it?!”

Sam smiled a little too sweetly at him. “Uh-hu.”

“But why did you lie about it?”

“Because you wouldn’t eat it otherwise...”

Jack tried to think back to the first time one of her soufflés made an appearance, and true to form, he did remember Daniel asking if she’d made it and them all scoffing it down when she said she hadn’t.

“So all this time...”

Sam merely shrugged, a grin forming on her face. “Got me out of doing anything for awhile...”

Jack simply grinned at her. “Did you...” He waved a hand in the air, “Make any soufflés for tonight?”

A sly smile crept across her face. “I guess you’ll have to wait and see...”

There was a twinkle in her eye and Jack couldn’t resist it. He crossed the short distance between them in a few simple strides and cupped her face in his right hand. His thumb traced a few circles on her cheek before he sucked up the courage and leaned in.

Her lips were soft beneath his, and she tilted her head up slightly, deepening the kiss as their bodies ever so slightly pressed against each other. Sam’s hand instinctively found the back of his neck, pulling him close.

The oven timer beeped, jerking them apart, and they stared at each other for a moment, before Sam pulled away, biting her lip to stop the grin that was exploding onto her face. She headed for the oven, hastily switching the alarm off.

Jack found himself back at the table again, as Sam approached with the pot in her hands and placed it on the table before them. They both peered in to inspect the casserole. The smell that met Jack’s nostrils was divine. “Perfect!” He declared. 

“It was, wasn’t it?”

The grin on Sam’s face told Jack they were no longer talking about the food. 

For a moment, Jack seriously contemplated bypassing the food altogether and turning that grin on her face into something else.

His stomach growled hungrily, betraying his thoughts. Instead he smiled apologetically and shrugged his shoulders at her.

The twinkle in her eye told him that she’d read his mind anyway. She tilted her head at him slightly and Jack knew, really _knew,_ that accepting her invitation to cook him dinner was the best decision he’d made in a long time...


End file.
